Amore
by Miss Wong
Summary: Oneshot; Era tan hermosa y estaba absolutamente loco por ella, le había costado conquistarla pero cada intento había valido la pena. Era tan diferente a las demás mujeres, lo opuesto a lo que él habría buscado en las más oscuras tabernas de la ciudad, sin embargo allí estaba, cegado y hechizado por Cristina Vespuccio.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Ubisoft.

**Summary:** Oneshot; Era tan hermosa y estaba absolutamente loco por ella, le había costado conquistarla pero cada intento había valido la pena. Era tan diferente a las demás mujeres, lo opuesto a lo que él habría buscado en las más oscuras tabernas de la ciudad, sin embargo allí estaba, cegado y hechizado por Cristina Vespuccio.

* * *

**Amore.**

**—o—**

Ezio Auditore había estado deambulando por las calles de Florencia hacía varios minutos, agradecido de que estuviera llena de vida aquella mañana. Varios niños corrían de aquí hacia allá junto a un perro, riendo a grandes voces. Un comerciante vendía lo que decía ser diamantes importados de Roma, y toda la multitud se acumulaba frente a él, curiosos y petulantes, creyendo que podría ser un engaño. El sol en Florencia brillaba más de lo usual, y Ezio sabía que su padre estaba esperándolo para que lo ayudase con unas cuentas bancarias, pero él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer de momento. Como, por ejemplo, ponerle precisa atención a una bella dama que deambulaba por allí.

Cristina Vespuccio estaba en un puesto de flores, sosteniendo una canasta entre sus manos y eligiendo unos bonitos ramos de rosas y orquídeas, ella no lo había visto y por varios días lo había ignorado, enfadada por haberlo visto hablar con Alicia Rossi, una muchacha bastante atractiva quien no le caía bien a Cristina, pues ésta estaba enamorada de Ezio, cosa que a él le causaba mucha gracia. Sin embargo, estaba un poco cansado de esperar, y supo desde un principio que él debería dar el primer paso.

Cuando Cristina terminó su compra, caminó por la ciudad para regresar a su casa, sin embargo y sin previo aviso, él se acercó a Cristina y la tomó por el brazo, arrastrándola hasta el callejón más cercano para acorralarla contra la pared y besarla.

Cristina jadeó, sorprendida, pero supo de quien se trataban los labios que la rozaban, Ezio se dio cuenta al instante, pues éstos le respondieron con euforia y sus manos se aferraron a su camisa blanca, dejando caer la canasta sobre el suelo. Él sonrió contra ellos, victorioso, con una mano en la pared para impedir que inesperadamente ella escapara, y la otra aferrada a su delgada cintura con la intención de no dejarla ir. La besó por largos minutos, sintiendo los suspiros de la princesa ante cada caricia de más que él le proporcionaba apasionadamente, y supo que ella había perdonado todos sus errores.

Cuando el beso terminó por falta de aire, ella decidió hablar.

—Aún sigo enfadada, solo para que lo sepas —habló, intentando sonar enfadada y convincente, sin embargo no apartó la mirada de sus labios.

Él sonrió con aquella sonrisa irresistible y arrogante que causaba que todas las rodillas de las mujeres flaquearan, y Cristina no era la excepción.

—¿De verdad? No se nota.

Volvió a atacar sus labios en un apasionado beso cargado de deseo contenido, intentando convencerla de lo contrario, pero el gesto duró solo unos pocos segundos, Ezio se apartó de su dama por cuenta propia.

—Tengo que irme, mi padre me espera.

Cristina frunció el ceño, aturdida.

—¿Qué? No... ¿para qué? —protestó, sin hacer demasiado caso a sus palabras y aferrando sus dedos en su camisa, atraiéndolo hacia a ella para que volviera a besarla.

Listo. Su enfado se había esfumado.

—Necesita… —habló con dificultad a causa de sus besos—… mi ayuda en algo.

—Quédate —insistió, entre besos.

Ezio sonrió, y lentamente dirigió sus labios a su mentón, deslizándolos por su suave y cremoso cuello. La sintió suspirar contra su oído, estremeciéndose.

—¿Te he dicho lo guapa que te ves en ese vestido? —halagó, pasando sus labios de nuevo hacia su mentón y su boca—. ¿Es nuevo?

Ella rio, con esa risa suya tan particular, él no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla, hacía su corazón latir más rápido sin entender aún por qué, la sensación era ridícula pero no podía evitarla.

—¿A caso importa? —inquirió—. No vayas.

—Tengo que ir —contestó, apartándose un poco—. Se lo prometí, quería que lo ayudara con unas cosas.

Cristina negó con la cabeza, besándolo de nuevo y él no pudo resistirse e impedirlo.

—Dile que no puedes ir, dile que estarás ocupado haciendo _otras cosas_ —agregó, en un tono algo malicioso.

Él suspiró, frustrado y algo excitado, intentando concentrarse en la poca falta de cordura que le quedaba, apoyó ligeramente su frente contra la de ella, cerrando los ojos.

—Deja de torturarme así, donna —se quejó—. Que muero por ocuparme de esa clase de cosas, pero ahora no puedo.

Cristina lo apartó algo enfadada y rodó los ojos, respirando con dificultad a causa de los apasionados besos que recibía de su parte.

—¿Estás buscando que me enfade de nuevo? —y colocó sus manos en su cintura, como siempre hacía.

Él rio un poco, sin poder contenerse.

—Mientras no me abofetees como la última vez…

—Oh, cállate, imbecille —protestó, mirando las flores esparcidas por el suelo—. Mira lo que has hecho.

La joven se agachó para recoger las flores y él la ayudó.

—No tardaré demasiado, de todos modos, al menos eso creo. Reúnete conmigo en donde siempre, te traeré un regalo.

Rodó los ojos, levantándose con su canasta llena.

—Tú y tus regalos —luego suspiró, rendida—. Vale, pero no tardes.

Ezio asintió, y se acercó para darle un tierno beso en los labios, suave y delicado.

—¿Sabe tu madre que estás aquí?

Ella negó, aun besándolo.

—Pues mejor vete, está comprando frente a nosotros.

Cristina se apartó, volteándose para ver a su madre rodeada de criadas, y de espaldas.

—Oh, merda...

Cristina, apresurada e inquieta como la más, se acercó para entregarle un eufórico y rápido beso que no duró más de dos segundos, se volteó dispuesta a correr hacia su casa sin que su madre la encontrara, pero él no pudo resistirse. La tomó por el brazo de nuevo, atraiéndola y atrapó su rostro entre sus grandes manos para besarla de nuevo, un beso brusco y apresurado, sin siquiera mover un poco sus labios. Ella rio, intentando apartarse.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de tomar carrera para correr, él le azotó un travieso golpe en su trasero.

—¡Ay! —exclamó, empezando a correr.

—Anda, ¡vete!

Ella se alejó corriendo a gran velocidad, volteándose para lanzarle besitos con su mano, y él simplemente no pudo apartar la sonrisa idiota que había tomado posesión de su rostro. Era tan hermosa y estaba absolutamente loco por ella, había costado conquistarla pero cada intento había valido la pena. Era tan diferente a las demás mujeres, lo opuesto a lo que él habría buscado en las más oscuras tabernas de la ciudad, sin embargo allí estaba, cegado y hechizado por Cristina Vespuccio.

_«Grazie, Federico»_ pensó Ezio, al fin y al cabo todo había sido por su culpa.

* * *

Shippeo a estos dos con mucha intensidad :( se me hacen super tiernos y trágico el hecho de que, incluso con todos los años que pasaron, nunca dejaron de amarse. Fuck Sofia (?) Ezio siempre le pertenecerá a Cristina, odié que muriera ._. pero bueno, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. No hay casi ningún fanfic de ellos dos, así que aquí está mi pequeño granito de arena para contribuir(?)

**¿Reviews?**

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
